1. Field of the Invention--The present invention relates generally to devices for measurement of fluid pressures internal to the body and more specifically relates to a miniature pressure sensor which is hermetically sealed for chronic implantation.
2. Description of the Prior Art--The need for measuring the pressure of fluids internal to the human body has long existed. The earliest successful method, and indeed still most prevalent, is through the use of a catheter. U.S. Pat. No. 3,473,386 issued to H. A. Neilsen, et al, describes apparatus for measuring through a catheter. A major disadvantage of the catheter is the lack of accuracy.
Implantable pressure transducers are now commercially available. U.S. Pat. No. 4,023,562 issued to Hynecek, et al, describes such an implantable pressure transducer. Unfortunately, the device disclosed by Hynecek, et al is not suitable for chronic implantation as body fluids destroy the pressure transducer over time.
The problem to be thus solved is the packaging of a pressure transducer similar to that disclosed by Hynecek, et al, in a form suitable for chronic implantation.